Lloyd, Harry And Timmy In The Nut Job
''Lloyd, Harry And Timmy In The Nut Job ''is animated crossover adventure movie. Plot In the fictional town of Oakton City, a purple squirrel named Surly (Will Arnett) and his mute rat partner Buddy reside in Liberty Park where their thieving reputation has made them outcasts with the park helpers, Timmy Turner (Tara Strong), a buck teeth kid with his best friends, Taylor Lane (Hayden Panettiere) , RJ the raccoon (Bruce Willis) and along with her sister Casey Lane (Hilary Duff) and with SpongeBob Squarepants (Tom Kenny) , Timon the meerkat (Nathan Lane) , Pumbaa the warthog (Ernie Sabella) , Hammy the red squirrel (Steve Carell) , Verne the turtle ( Garry Shandling) and bombay mean cat Mr. Blik (Wayne Knight) who already befriended Lloyd Christmas ( Jim Carrey) and Harry Dunne (Jeff Daniels) who are best friends made them two as outcasts as well and they work outside of park. A group of urban animals led by Raccoon (Liam Neeson) and his cardinal assistant are running low on food for winter. Red squirrel Andie (Katherine Heigl) and glory hogging gray squirrel Grayson (Brendan Fraser) compete with Surly and Buddy to scavenge from a peanut cart manned by Lucky (Scott Yaphe) and Fingers (James Rankin) who are casing a bank while Lloyd has a crush on Mary Swanson (Lauren Holly), a woman he is driving to her new place near the nut store near the park. She leaves a briefcase in the sidewalk near the bench; Lloyd, Timmy, Taylor and the gang, unaware that it contains ransom money for her kidnapped husband, Bobby, and that she was supposed to leave it there for the kidnappers and the robbers to pick up, retrieves it and tries to return it to her before the kidnappers and the robbers can get it. The squirrels' efforts inadvertently end with the cart's propane tank exploding in the park after its cord was bitten by Fingers' pug Precious (Maya Rudolph). The runaway cart ends up destroying and burning the tree and with Lloyd holding the briefcase and falls into the tree, where the animals store their food. Surly, Lloyd, Harry, Timmy, Taylor and the gang are banished and Buddy follows them. In the city, they find Maury's Nut Shop and Lloyd and Taylor suggest Timmy, Harry, Casey and the gang they must help Surly to return the briefcase to Mary. Adjacent to the bank, it is a criminal hideout used by Lucky, Fingers, their boss Percy "King" Dimpleweed (Stephen Lang), Joe "Mental" Mentalino (Mike Starr), J.P. Shay, Nicholas Andre (Charles Rocket) and Knuckles, who plan to break through the wall and replace the bank's cash with nuts. King's girlfriend Lana (Sarah Gadon) believes King has gone straight and the nut store is legitimate and Mary believes Nicholas to help her husband. Raccoon sends Andie and Grayson to the city to find food, but they get separated when a street rat approaches them. Andie recovers Fingers' dog whistle, which Knuckles threw out and Surly had used against Precious, and threatens to dispose of it if Surly does not share the nuts he is going to take with the gang so much of Timmy and Taylor's suggestions. Surly accepts and unwittingly befriends Precious after threatening her with the whistle and while Casey thinks she is nice and cute and with Blik starting not to trust her and posing Mental as a helper Mental is picked up by Harry and Lloyd while Shay secretly follows them. Andie informs the park community of the plan. Raccoon reluctantly goes with the plan and assigns Mole (Jeff Dunham) and the Bruisers to go with her. During the heist,the duo prank Mental with chili peppers in his burger, not knowing of his ulcer. When Mental reacts adversely, they accidentally kill him with rat poison pills (which he planned to use on them) after mistaking it for his medication which Blik gave them and after making a mistake with Lloyd and Taylor, Harry and Timmy gave up the heist and began to cool down, but Taylor comforts him and Harry and with Lloyd and they begin a little scuffle, but then they realized that the briefcase is filled with money and they begin to put it in the bank and replacing. After they arrived at Mary's house, Lloyd and Taylor lure Timmy and Harry , attempting to lure Mary over to Lloyd, reluctantly agrees to go skiing with her the next day and lies to Lloyd that he got him a date, but Lloyd and Taylor find out Harry and Timmy lied to them after waiting all day for Mary at the nut store. Surly eventually learns from Mole that Raccoon's policy is to control the food supply in order to control the animals, and that Raccoon plans on sabotaging the nut bonanza and with Lloyd and Taylor prank Harry, Surly and Timmy with Timon's dismay with coffee spiked with laxatives and with helping Mole and Timmy ingores the drink, leading him to defecate in a broken toilet at Mary's house. Lloyd arrives at Mary's house while Casey visiting Mary and informs her that he has her briefcase. At the rooftop and when Andie does not believe him, Harry and Timmy, Surly along with Timmy and Harry leaves after Grayson reunites with them. Lloyd and Taylor take Mary and the gang to the nut store in the basement,shows her the briefcase, and confesses his love after some initial struggle; she rejects him, as she is already married. Nicholas arrive at the nut store who is also an old friend of the Swansons and the mastermind behind Bobby's kidnapping and bank robbing, arrives with Shay and, upon learning that Harry, Lloyd, Timmy, Taylor, RJ, Casey , Verne, Hammy, SpongeBob, Timon, Pumbaa and Blik has switched the money and replaced it with IOUs taped with nuts, and he takes Lloyd, Taylor, RJ, Casey, the gang and Mary on hostage. While collecting the nuts and returning to the gang, Surly gets captured by King, Nicholas and his associates and he takes Harry and Timmy on hostage as well, but soon he gets freed by Lana since he doesn't have the dog whistle and Blik getting used to Precious and after an argument with Timmy, Taylor, Lloyd and Harry which Nicholas threatening for one them to be killed. After fending off street rats who work for Raccoon, Surly, Timmy, Harry, Taylor, the gang and Grayson chase the criminal gang's getaway truck which Mary and Lloyd are inside, which carries Raccoon and the other animals. Surly fights off Cardinal, and Mole defects from Raccoon and reveals the truth to the animals, resulting in Raccoon being voted out of the park community. King and Knuckles use the dynamite inside the empty truck to blow up a police barricade at a dam, but the police shoots the tire on the truck that falls from the dam. It explodes after Surly gets himself and Andie off it along with Timmy, Taylor, Lloyd, Mary, Harry, and the gang, and they fall into the river below. Surly makes it to a log, but finds out that Raccoon, Nicholas, King and Knuckles survived the explosion. Raccoon tries to kill Surly, but the nuts' weight begins to break the log and Taylor gets hurt. The animals arrive to rescue them, but Surly and Timmy, deciding to be selfless in order to protect his friends and to Taylor since Timmy likes her, lets go of the log and falls into the waterfall with Raccoon and Nicholas shoots the log. The park community now sees the good side of Surly, mourns him and the gang take Taylor back to liberty park. The nuts make their way to Liberty Park. King, Nicholas, Shay and his associates are arrested as Lana breaks up with King and as Blik spills root beer all over him being annoyed with the FBI team led by Beth Jordon (a woman that Harry met earlier at a nut store) raids the suite and arrests him and Shay and Harry is revealed to a bulletproof vest that was strapped on him earlier. Mary and Bobby are reunited. Lloyd, jealous that he can never be with Mary because she is married, fantasizes about shooting Bobby dead. While Lloyd and Harry return to the park and returning to Taylor and the gang, she, Andie and Buddy are still mourning over Surly and Timmy, and when Precious learns what happened, she, the gang, Lloyd and Harry has Taylor and Buddy come look at an unconscious Surly and Timmy near the river. Doleful to see Surly and Timmy lifeless, Buddy says his first two words: "best friend". Surly and Timmy wake up and hugs Buddy along with Lloyd and Harry. Afterward, Precious leaves to meet Lana, who plans to run Maury's Nut Shop. Finding Surly and Timmy alive, Andie embraces him and Taylor embraces and kisses Timmy and Andie suggests to tell the other animals of his heroism. However, Surly declines, yet gains a willingness to work with others, and goes into the city with Buddy, Timmy, Taylor, RJ, Lloyd, Harry, Casey and the gang, allowing Grayson to take credit for the nuts making it to the park. During the credits, the animals, SpongeBob and humans dance with an animated Psy as he performs "Gangnam Style". In a mid-credits scene, Raccoon and Cardinal are shown to have survived their ordeal and are sulking on a harbor buoy surrounded by sharks while coming up with another plan. In a post-credits scene, Precious chases Mole to get the bone he is holding that she wants and he drives her away with the dog whistle. Cast * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner * Hayden Panettiere as Taylor Lane * Bruce Willis as RJ * Hilary Duff as Casey Lane * Jim Carrey as Lloyd Christmas * Jeff Daniels as Harry Dunne Category:The Nut Job Movie Crossovers Category:Dumb And Dumber Movie Crossovers Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Squirrels Category:Meerkats Category:Raccoons Category:Over The Hedge Category:The Lion King Category:Catscratch Category:The Fairly OddParents